


Immediate Effect

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post-series fic; Tommy and Barbara and a night out
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Immediate Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I could see Evans glaring across the function room at Barbara and I, but I didn’t care. What did it matter that she was leaning sleepily on my shoulder? It wasn’t as if we were naked and having at it in the middle of the dance floor.

I snorted back a laugh, which caused Barbara to raise her head and blink drowsily at me. I smiled softly at her.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“S’alright, don’t mind.”

My smile grew wider. “Shall we get out of here?”

“Won’t Evans have something to say about that?”

“He’s been giving us the evil eye all evening.”

“Has he? Can I give it back with the hope he spontaneously combusts?”

“That would be the most entertaining thing that this summer awards ceremony and ball has seen so far.”

“You’re giving me permission?”

“You sound surprised.”

“Of course I’m surprised Lord Asherton, such behaviour is usually not considered becoming.”

“This is Evans we’re talking about.”

“Open season it is then!”

I got to my feet and held out my hand. Barbara accepted it gratefully and I pulled her to her feet but didn’t let go. The glare on Evans face moved up a gear and he looked pointedly at our joined hands. Barbara nestled against my side and whispered in my ear.

“Evans blood pressure has just about reached stratospheric.”

“Wait until he checks the internal mail tomorrow.”

“It’s a shame we won’t be there to see it.”

“It’s probably for the best.”

~*~

Taking a sip of his tea, Assistant Commissioner Evans began to read his mail.

_‘Sir_

_We hereby tender our resignations as Detective Inspector and Detective Sergeant with the Metropolitan Police._

_Due to our accrued annual leave, we shall be leaving with immediate effect._

_Yours sincerely_

_Thomas and Barbara Lynley’_

"WHAT?"


End file.
